Avalanche
by Kanae M. Graham
Summary: Los labios de Yuichiro lo silencian y sus manos enderezan la vía armónica de su cabello soleado con tanta ternura que Mika reprime los deseos de llorar. [MikaYuu. Drabble. Fluff a montones].


**Disclaimer:** ONS es de Kagami Takaya y Yamato Yamamoto.

 **N/A:** Básicamente, fluff & what if? MikaYuu! que hace a un lado la idea canónica de los vampiros asexuales con metáforas porque sí. Esto salió y… no hay más *corre a tirarse por la ventana*. Gracias a quien sea que lea esto btw!

* * *

 ** _Avalanche_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Krul alguna vez le contó que todos los vampiros, una vez que completaban su transformación, eran incapaces de concebir afecto alguno. Los sentimientos dejaban de coexistir. De esa manera, la corteza piramidal que tenía por corazón, pasaba a ser una cápsula libre de la debilidad emocional y, de cierta forma, para Mika tenía sentido.

«Los vampiros no pueden amar Mikaela, acostúmbrate».

Así fue durante cuatro años. Perpetuamente curioseando el hecho de seguir sangrando, sentir dolor cuando su corazón se mantenía inerte de la compasión, mientras divagaba entre cadáveres, y se calmaba el apetito voraz de sanguijuela con alguien que era algo así como una madre adoptiva.

Entonces…

―Yu-u-chan…

¿Por qué los labios de Yuichiro parecen quemar algo más que su piel?

―Yuu-chan…

¿Por qué los brazos de Yuichiro alrededor de su cintura prometen algo más que calor corporal y sus dedos, que trazan el contorno de sus costillas como si fueran pincel sobre lienzo nuevo, le dibujan algo más que una sonrisa y una felicidad que no parece falsa?

―Shh… Mika, guarda silencio...

Mikaela contiene la sonrisa idiota. Y ambos callan. Hay cierta música rítmica que zumba por sus oídos, amenaza con teñirle los carrillos de rojo no solamente a él, a Yuichiro también. Pero Mika no tiene tiempo para escuchar palpitares y avergonzarse por ello. Prefiere probar los labios de nieve derretida que tiene a escasos centímetros de su boca. Los une, los prueba, los delinea con el fin de calmar ventiscas que poco a poco, se convierten en lava hirviente que se disuelve a mares tropicales.

Después se toman de las manos con fuerza, sonriéndose el uno al otro con complicidad. En silencio, el agradable sabor a sal continúa en el paladar de Mika cuando Yuu pega su frente contra la de él y le jura que ambos recuperarán su humanidad, juntos e inseparables.

«Mika, eres lo más importante para mí».

Se lo repite una vez.

 _Pum, pum. Pum, pum._

Y otra vez.

«Mika, no volveré a dejarte atrás».

 _Pumpumpumpumpu-_

En aquel instante, Mikaela no se contiene. Tira con finura de las hebras azabaches para unirse por subsiguiente ocasión a Yuichiro, y es que:

―Yuu-chan, sin ti me sentía tan roto, tan fuera de frecuencia…

«…tan perdido y constante a preguntarme, ¿cuántas eran las probabilidades de sobrevivir ( _sin ti_ )?»

Pero los labios de Yuichiro lo silencian y sus manos enderezan la vía armónica de su cabello soleado con tanta ternura que Mika reprime los deseos de llorar. Pues, una vez más, Yuichiro le traza un mapa con sus yemas de brocha-rotulador, permitiendo que sus belfos, le muestren el camino a casa. El correcto, el irrefutable. El que le da libertades para perderlo un poco y dejar que su lengua traviesa se enrede sobre las afiladas perlas erizadas que, más tarde, se manchan de gotas carmesí dulces hasta que el líquido resbala cuesta abajo por su barbilla y no le queda más remedio que apartarse.

Sabe que ya ha sido suficiente y Yuu lo comprende con una sonrisa delatora.

―Lo siento ―murmura como quien no quiere la cosa.

―No tienes que sentirlo ―contesta Mikaela, entrelazando por acto-reflejo la mano de Yuichiro con la suya.

―Je… oye, Mika…

― ¿Hmm? ¿Sí, Yuu-chan?

Cuando deciden encontrarse, un centelleo verde mira con intensidad los orbes escarlatas por un instante que parece ser sempiterno y memorable.

(Uno de tantos).

―Tus manos están cálidas.

«Ah…»

Su corazón casi se detiene y Yuu-chan es esa avalancha que se arroja a sus brazos y le empapa por completo de emociones abrigadoras que amenazan con romper su cápsula de tiempo.

Mika, en el fondo y el exterior, no desea oponerse.

 _Pumpumpumpum…_

No había duda. Krul le había mentido.


End file.
